Beyond The Autumn
by azerolee
Summary: "Kau merebutnya saat musim semi dan biarkan aku merebutmu saat musim gugur nanti"— Park Jimin. Minyoon. Jimin / Yoongi.
1. Chapter 1

.

Beyond The Autumn

_(Teaser)_

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Park Jimin  
><em>

_._

_Min Yoongi  
><em>

_._

_Other cast coming soon!_

_._

_Dont like?_

_._

_Dont Read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau merebutnya saat musim semi dan biarkan aku merebutmu saat musim gugur nanti"— Park Jimin_

_._

_._

.

Dia pria pemilik bibir kissable itu— Park Jimin tengah duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan beberapa carik kertas yang ia genggam. Bola matanya dengan lincah menelisik deretan huruf yang tertera disana.

Hanya ada beberapa baris kata dan beberapa buah angka.

Dan Jimin yakin, angka dan huruf yang tertera pada kertas itu adalah sebuah kode yang harus ia pecahkan—

Jimin menoleh, tersenyum lembut ketika kornea matanya manangkap sosok yang entah Jimin juga tidak tahu sebagai apa dia dalam kehidupannya. Min Yoongi— menatap Jimin dengan senyum ramahnya yang terlihat begitu manis.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku masih mempunyai banyak perkerjaan sekarang," Jimin beranjak menuntun Yoongi untuk kembali kekamarnya namun ditangkis dengan cepat oleh Yoongi.

Terlihat kening Jimin berkerut samar, ia menoleh menatap Yoongi bingung. Ada apa dengan Yoongi? Bukankah ini sudah lebih dari pukul 10 malam? Dan Jimin sangat hafal bahwa Yoongi tidak pernah terjaga lebih dari pukul 10 malam sebelum ini.

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menggeleng mantap lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

"Kau tidak melupakan apa tujuanmu kemari bukan?"

Jimin tersenyum lalu mengusap surai coklat keemasan milik Yoongi dengan lembut. Menyalurkan ketulusannya yang lalu kepada pria manis bernama Yoongi itu.

"Kau tahu _kan_? Aku tidak pernah bermain-main dengan janjiku sendiri," Jawab Jimin dengan penuh nada penegasan disetiap katanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum miring mendengar apa yang Jimin katakan.

Yoongi mendengus, menatap Jimin dalam "Sebentar lagi musim gugur Jimin, aku tidak bisa menunggu lama setelah ini,"

Musim gugur? Oh, bahkan Jimin hampir melupakan hal itu—

"Sabar_lah_, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Dan jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku, mengerti?"

Jimin kembali mengusap surai milik Yoongi dengan sayang. Seharusnya memang seperti itu yang ia rencanakan, perlahan namun menusuk.

Yoongi tersenyum kecut. Apa yang diucapkan Jimin membuatnya sedikit ragu, dan senyum itu membuat Yoongi merasa hatinya ngilu entah karena apa.

"Kau yang membuatku berada disini, dan kau sendirilah yang bisa menghilangkanku dari sini," Lirih Yoongi, kepalanya tertunduk menatap ujung kakinya yang dibiarkan tanpa alas kaki. Ia ragu—

Jimin bahkan melupakan hal itu juga—

"Bersabarlah, beberapa hari lagi. Aku berjanji Min Yoongi"—

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p>Hai, Al bawa fanfic baru lagi, hoho...<p>

Tengil banget kan ya, padahal sacrifice belum tamat, ini udah main buat fanfic baru. silahkan timpuk al sekarang /eh

Ga jauh-jauh banget ya genrenya, ah tau ah otak lagi demen beginian. maklum deh ya anak labil ini xDDD

Okay drpd bosen baca curhatan gapenting ini..

yosh!

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

.

Beyond The Autumn

_(Teaser)_

.

Aerolee

.

_Warning!_

_._

_BoyxBoy | Yaoi | Angst, Tragedy, Hurt, Romance | PG-15_

_._

_Park Jimin  
><em>

_._

_Min Yoongi  
><em>

_._

_Other cast coming soon!_

_._

_Dont like?_

_._

_Dont Read!_

_._

_Dont Plagiarize!_

_._

_Semua cast milik agensi masing2, orang tua masing2 dan juga milik Tuhan._

_Tapi Fanfic ini asli milik saya, jika ada kesamaan alur, kata-kata, cast atau sebagainya, itu hanya unsur ketidak sengajaan._

_._

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Kau merebutnya saat musim semi dan biarkan aku merebutmu saat musim gugur nanti"— Park Jimin_

_._

_._

.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?"

Jimin menyesap kopinya dengan pelan, angin pergantian musim membuatnya kedinginan sekarang. Ia tidak mengira jika secepat ini waktu berlalu dan hari itu akan segera tiba, namun ada sebersit ketidak yakinan dalam benaknya.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu mengurusnya dengan bersih," Jimin meletakkan cangkirnya, bersandar pada punggung kursi dan memandang tajam seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum kecut kearahnya. "Apa kau meragukanku Kris?"

Pria yang diyakini bernama Kris itu tertawa, lalu menatap tajam namun penuh penegasan kearah Jimin, "Kau telah berjanji dan bersumpah, bagaimana bisa aku meragukanmu?"

"Dan lagi, kau terlalu bodoh jika mengikuti kata hati nuranimu itu sekarang," Lanjut Kris.

Jimin mendecih lalu mengeluarkan secarik amplop dari dalam jasnya, "Aku disini hanya untuk melindunginya, dan jika kau mengatakan bahwa hal itu bodoh. Maka aku akan benar-benar melakukannya dengan cepat," Ujarnya seraya menyesap kopinya kembali.

Kris sedikit tertegun, Jimin benar-benar serius dengan apa yang telah ia persiapkan sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Namun Kris belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Jimin, karena Jimin adalah orang yang terlalu mudah mengubah auranya sendiri. Hal kecil namun dapat berdampak sangat fatal bagi Jimin sendiri.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu kawan, lupakan soal ini dan hiduplah seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan," Kris menggeser amplop itu kembali, tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk menerima apa lagi membuka amplop coklat itu.

Lagi-lagi Jimin hanya tersenyum miring, "Jika kau benar-benar mempercayaiku maka terimalah, jika kau meragukanku jauhilah masalah ini,"

"Tidak... kau terlalu ceroboh untuk hal ini,"

"Sebanyak apapun kau mencegahku, tetap saja Yoong—"

"Yoongi? Dia yang menyuruhmu? Apa kau waras Park Jimin!" Kris sedikit menggebrak meja dihadapannya, menatap Jimin penuh dengan peringatan.

Namun Jimin tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, baginya semua sudah jelas dan tertata rapi. Masalah Kris menerimanya atau tidak ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

"Jadi... kau menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

Kris terdiam, kembali dalam posisinya semula kemudian berpikir sejenak. Sedangkan Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya," Ucap Kris akhirnya, "Tapi aku tidak akan mengikutimu lebih jauh dari batasanku sendiri,"

Jimin tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak Kris, "Kau adalah Kris, sebanyak kau mengganti wajah dan juga identitasmu tetap saja kau adalah Kris yang kukenal. _Thanks brothe_r_!_"

Kris hanya tersenyum miris seraya menatap Jimin dengan penuh rasa bersalah, ia menerima ajakan Jimin tanpa berpikir bahwa apa yang akan dia lakukan bisa saja membuat Jimin semakin terluka.

Entahlah jika lama-lama ia memikirkan hal ini, bisa saja ia berakhir seperti— orang yang kurang waras? Entah.

Jimin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya.

Kris memandang Jimin dengan alis terangkat, Jimin tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponsel. Tunggu, sejak kapan ponsel itu berdering?

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup, bukankah begitu Kris?" Kris berdeham membenarkan, "Aku harus segera pulang, Yoongi memintaku menemaninya di apartemen,"

"Pulang lah,"

Jimin mengangguk lalu berdiri meninggalkan café tanpa melirik Kris yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang susah diartikan.

Mungkinkah dia? Ah tidak—

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau kuambilkan pudding lagi?"

Jimin berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi yang tengah terduduk menatap langit senja. Yoongi menggeleng tanpa melirik Jimin.

"Ini masih belum habis Jimin," Gumamnya lirih namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Jimin.

Dalam perjalanan pulang tadi Jimin sempat membeli beberapa mangkuk pudding untuk ia bawa pulang, tentu saja sebagai cemilan saat menemani Yoongi di apartemen. Karena Jimin tahu, setiap Yoongi menelfonnya pasti pria manis itu tengah kelaparan atau sedang merasa kesepian.

Biasanya jika Jimin membawa sesuatu pulang kerumah Yoongi selalu menghabiskannya, alih-alih langsung merebut kantong belanjaan dari tangan Jimin dan memakan apa yang bisa ia makan. Namun tidak untuk hari ini, Yoongi sama sekali tidak menyentuh puddingnya. Membuat Jimin bingung dan khawatir— tentu saja.

"Apa kau sakit hm? Bahkan pudding kesukaanmu tidak kau sentuh sama sekali. Kupikir kau akan meminta lebih,"

"Aku sudah bersabar Jimin, yang kumau sekarang adalah dia,"

"Aku akan membawanya untukmu _hyung_, kau cukup menantinya disini,"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Bersabarlah,"

Yoongi mendesah pasrah lalu menatap penuh arti Jimin, "Kau tidak ingin mengecewakanku _kan_?"

Jimin menggeleng seraya tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menggenggam tangan Yoongi dengan hangat, "Aku sudah berjanji, dan akan kutepati janji itu, Yoongi-_hyung_,"

Mendengar ucapan Jimin yang penuh dengan penegasan dan juga kesungguhan membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya ia tahu bahwa Jimin bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya.

"Setidaknya aku mempercayaimu,"

"Kau memang harus mempercayaiku,"

Jimin tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil Yoongi kedalam dekapannya, memberi kehangatan untuk pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Jika kau tidak kembali.. mungkin sekarang aku sudah menyusulmu kesana,"

Yoongi menoleh menatap wajah sendu Jimin. Ia hanya menatap dalam diam tanpa ada niat membuka suara atau menjawab Jimin. Memberi ruang kepada pemuda yang tangah mendekapnya itu untuk berbicara semaunya.

"Hidupku hancur saat itu, kau tahu kehilangan Junhong sangat membuatku terpukul. Terlebih jika kau benar-benar meninggalkanku,"

Jimin tertawa dengan suara parau menahan air mata keluar dari mata sipitnya. Yoongi semakin menarik lengan Jimin untuk memeluknya lebih erat, takut jika Jimin tiba-tiba melepaskannya.

"Namun aku patut bersyukur sekarang, kau kembali kepadaku tanpa adanya luka sedikitpun," Lirih Jimin. Ia menoleh menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"M-maaf kan aku Jimin,"

"Sssstt.." Jimin mengunci mulut Yoongi dengan jari telunjuknya, meminta Yoongi untuk diam.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, bukan salahmu. Semua tinggal masalah waktu dan takdir," Jimin tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi dengan sayang. "Jika aku tidak terlalu bodoh melibatkan diriku dengan mereka, mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Yoongi menggeleng pelan. Mendongak menatap iris kelam Jimin dengan mata berair. "Jimin, kau melupakan satu hal. Aku hanya—"

Dengan cepat Jimin menangkup wajah Yoongi, membuat sang empu terbelalak dan terdiam. "Jangan katakan hal itu lagi, aku membencinya," Titah Jimin dengan nada penuh emosi didalamnya.

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya terdiam dan mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemetar. Ia takut. Yoongi benar-benar takut jika setelah ini Jimin semakin menderita karenanya.

Karena dia, Jimin selalu berusaha membunuh dan menyiksa orang sesuai perintah dan kemauan Yoongi. Dan itu membuat Yoongi selalu merasa bersalah—

Merasa bahwa dirinya adalah monster yang menjerumuskan Jimin kedalam pusara kegelapan, dan membiarkan Jimin menanggung segala dosa yang dia buat sendiri. Dengan mengikuti segala kemauan dan perkataan Yoongi.

Jimin mengusap air mata Yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya, sorot matanya berubah lembut. Karena ia tahu Yoongi sedang ketakutan sekarang. dan Jimin tahu Yoongi sangat rapuh dan lembut seperti permen kapas yang akan terkikis dan membeku ketika udara asing menerpanya.

Jimin tidak pernah tega memarahi ataupun mendiamkan Yoongi barang untuk sesaat. Biasanya ia selalu membujuk atau menolak Yoongi dengan halus namun tetap saja ia akan melakukan apapun untuk Yoongi.

"Jangan menangis, kau terlalu rapuh barang untuk menangis sekalipun," Gumam Jimin, kini tangannya sudah beralih mengelus surai kecoklatan Yoongi.

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan janjiku. Janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu _hyung_," Lanjutnya.

Yoongi mengangguk pelan.

"Aku mau kau menyiksa mereka...lagi,"—

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin memasuki ruangan bernuansa gelap itu dengan wajah lesu. Tangannya dipenuhi bercak kemerahan dan berbau amis. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan baju yang ia kenakan sedikit robek dibagian lengan kirinya.

Jimin mengerang. Terduduk disebuah sofa dengan sorot mata memandang kosong kedepan.

_Ia baru saja membunuh orang... lagi._

Jimin masih ingat dengan jelas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Membunuh orang dengan tangannya sendiri, dan membuang mayatnya jauh dari ruang lingkup kota.

Tangannya terangkat merogoh saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dan bolpoin.

Lalu dengan cepat ia menulis sesuatu disana. Sebuah nama—

Bukan hanya nama saja, tapi juga tanggal.

_Bang Min Ho, 21 Mei 2017_

Jimin selalu mencatat semua nama yang ia bunuh dan juga tanggal kematian dari masing-masing korbannya. Mengurutkannya sesuai tanggal dan kelamin.

Jujur saja Jimin sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ia lakukan dengan mencatat nama dan tanggal perbuatan bejatnya. Hanya saja ia yakin ada sebuah petunjuk dengan apa yang Yoongi pinta kepadanya—

"Kau membunuh Bang Min Ho?"—

Jimin tersenyum mendengar suara yang tidak asing lagi untuknya. Kim Seok Jin— datang dengan menenteng plastik belanjaan yang berisi beberapa _softdrink_ dan rokok. Kemudian ditaruhnya diatas meja.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri kan?" Jimin menyomot puntung rokok yang baru saja dibuka Seok Jin. Menyalakannya dengan korek elektronya lalu menghisapnya.

Seok Jin yang melihat itu hanya mendengus lalu terkekeh. Jimin selalu seperti itu, bertingkah seolah-olah barang yang ada disini adalah miliknya. Dan Seok Jin sudah memaklumi itu.

"Kau benar-benar psikopat gila Jimin," Cibir Seok Jin sedikit menggoda, yang dihadiahi lemparan sarung pisau oleh Jimin.

Seok Jin meringis lalu menatap jengkel Jimin, "Dasar tidak sopan, sudah baik aku mau menampungmu disini,"

Jimin tertawa, "Maafkan aku _hyung_. Lagipula kau berbicara seolah-olah aku adalah orang gila nan bodoh dengan tidak menggunakan akal sehatnya yang haus akan bau darah manusia," Belanya dengan menekan seluruh kata dari ucapannya. "Sedangkan aku hanya membunuh sesuai permintaan Yoongi,"

Seok Jin terdiam, ia mamandang Jimin cukup lama sebelum mendengus pelan.

"Kau sekali-sekali harus menolak permintaannya dengan tegas Jimin," Seok Jin menatap dalam Jimin.

"Sudah kucoba namun tetap saja _hyung_," Ujar Jimin pasrah.

Memang benar adanya. Berulang kali Jimin mencoba menolak permintaan Yoongi, namun tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan menuruti kemauan Yoongi... diluar kendalinya—

"Coba kau lihat buku catatanmu, sudah hampir penuh. Jika seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa melindungimu lebih lama lagi," Seok Jin terdiam sesaat, "Polisi dan wartawan yang sama gilanya denganmu itu terus mendatangiku. Mengganggu situasi rumah sakit, dan jika ini dibiarkan seperti itu terus aku bisa-bisa kehilangan tempat praktek,"

Seok Jin menghela napas tertahan, "Kau harus percaya padaku bahwa dia—"

"_Hyung_, kau sudah berjanji tidak membahas itu lagi bukan?" Potong Jimin.

Seok Jin diam, lalu mengangguk. Jika dia melanjutkannya lagi sama saja ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Karena ia juga hafal sifat Jimin, terlalu sensitif jika berbicara menyangkut Yoongi dan kegilaannya.

Lebih baik dia diam sebelum Jimin mengamuk. Bisa susah jika dia tiba-tiba menjadi salah satu nama yang tertulis dibuku milik Jimin. Sungguh ia tidak mau ikut campur soal hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pembunuhan, kematian, darah maupun sex.

"Sebentar lagi musim gugur ya?" Gumam Seok Jin seraya melangkah menuju jendela lalu menyibak kain gorden berwarna putih, menampakkan sebagian keadaan diluar sana.

Jimin tersenyum miris sembari meneguk segelas penuh soju ditangannya, meminumnya tanpa sisa. Seakan-akan ia sedang dehidrasi dan butuh segelas air segar. Sedikit berdeham sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Kau menyukainya? Ah, waktuku tinggal sebentar lagi,"

Seok Jin berbalik menatap Jimin, "kau harus menolaknya Jimin,"

"Tidak bisa hyung,"

"Kau harus mencoba,"

"Dia terlalu lembut untuk menangis,"

Seok Jin tertegun, melangkah mendekati Jimin lalu menepuk pundak Jimin pelan. Tersenyum sebelum kembali berbicara, "Jika yang terbaik adalah dengan melakukannya, lakukanlah. Bahagiakanlah sebelum semuanya menghilang,"

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Seok Jin menoleh menatap pemuda tinggi itu, sorot matanya terlihat kelam dan ada sorot tidak suka dari sana.

"Dia tidak akan pernah pergi, tidak akan," Tegas Jimin.

"Terserah kau saja,"

Seok Jin mendengus, beralih merapikan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja akibat ulah Jimin yang dengan tidak sopannya menarik kantong belanjaannya dan membiarkan isinya berserakan dimana-mana. Lama-lama lelah juga jika setiap pemuda bernama Jimin itu datang kerumahnya dan meninggalkan rumahnya dalam keadaan kacau.

"Pulang lah, tubuhmu perlu dibersihkan. Bau amis darah sudah memenuhi rumahku, dan lagi tetesan darah itu— astaga, kau benar-benar menjijikkan Park Jimin!"

Jimin memutar bola mata malas, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Menatap Seok Jin ilfeel. Bukankah sudah hampir setiap hari ia datang dan berbuat semaunya dengan darah dan bau amis dimana-mana? Sungguh berlebihan—

"Dan lagi, sekali-kali kau ajak Yoongi kemari. Aku ingin melihatnya,"

Jimin diam. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, pemuda pemilik bibir kissable itu tersenyum miring, "Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh _hyung_? Ck, berhentilah seperti itu,"

"Kau harus percaya padaku,Jim"

"Aku percaya pada diriku sendiri,"

Seok Jin berdeham, "Kau—"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _hyung_. Sudah, lebih baik aku pulang. Yoongi sudah menungguku,"

Jimin menarik tas ranselnya, berbalik. Berjalan melewati pintu lalu menghilang.

Seok Jin hanya tersenyum miris. Jimin benar-benar keras kepala, sekeras apapun usahanya. Tetap saja pemuda bernama Jimin itu selalu mengabaikan apa yang ia ucapkan. Alih-alih mendengarkan, menatap ataupun memperhatikan saja tidak.

Kira-kira kurang lebih sudah 4 tahun ia mengenal Jimin. Dan selama itu juga ia selalu melindungi Jimin, memberi arahan kepada Jimin walaupun ia tahu Jimin tidak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Namun tetap saja, Seok Jin sudah sangat dekat dengan Jimin.

Seluruh keluh kesah dan curhatan Jimin dengan setia menantinya setiap hari. Mendengarkan Jimin mengeluarkan amarahnya, kesedihannya, kesulitannya, hingga apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Dan semua itu Seok Jin lalui dengan sabar dan tulus. Karena Jimin sudah Seok Jin anggap sebagai adik laki-lakinya sendiri.

Seok Jin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah rak buku yang terletak dipojok ruangan. Seok Jin tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri rak tersebut, kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika ia tahu apa yang diambilnya.

"Kau butuh pelindung yang baru Jimin,"—

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi kini tengah menyamankan posisinya dengan duduk bersila diatas sofa, Jimin bisa melihatnya. Bahkan dengan jelas.

Jimin bisa melihatnya, melihat Yoongi yang tengah melambaikan tangannya kearahnya. Memanggil Jimin untuk ikut duduk dan menonton tv bersama. Bahkan Jimin tidak bisa tidak tersenyum.

"Bagaimana harimu?"

Jimin menoleh, kini ia sudah duduk bersila disamping Yoongi. "Seperti biasa— dan bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti biasa juga— kau tidak merindukanku? Bukankah seharian ini kau belum melihatku?"

Yoongi menatap Jimin sekilas, kemudian beralih mencomot cemilan kripik yang sengaja disiapkan Jimin disana. Karena, Jimin tahu. Yoongi sangat gemar ngemil.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu," Ucap Jimin gemas.

Wajah Yoongi yang memerah padam membuatnya semakin gemas, bahkan bukan gemas lagi. Kini Jimin sudah mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi dengan gemas, dan jangan lupa dengan Yoongi yang tengah memekik dan memukuli Jimin.

"Ya! Park Jimin!... Hentikan itu, bodoh... sakit,"

Seakan ditulikan, Jimin tetap mencubit pipi gembil Yoongi dengan gemas. Tertawa jika Yoongi mulai berteriak dan kedua tangannya beralih menggelitiki pinggang Yoongi hingga sang empu mengamuk dan memekik dengan keras.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jimin tidak tertawa bersama Yoongi, bahkan ia lupa bagaimana lelucon-lelucon lucu keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Ya, sejak saat itu. saat dimana ia hampir kehilangan semuanya—

Namun, ia patut bersyukur. Karena Yoongi, pemuda manis dihadapannya ini masih dalam pelukannya. Masih tersenyum kepadanya setiap pagi, masih menemani hari-harinya. Walau tak seperti dulu, seperti Yoongi yang selalu ceria dan selalu mengecupinya dengan sayang setiap hari.

Jimin tidak peduli sekarang, walau sekalipun Yoongi terlihat begitu sinis maupun begitu dingin. Jimin tetap mencintainya, mencintai Yoongi-nya seperti dulu. Sungguh, rasa sayang dan cintanya sama sekali tidak luntur barang sedikitpun.

Jantungnya masih berdegub dengan cepat jika bertemu pandang dengan Yoongi, pikirannya masih terpusat oleh Yoongi. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoongi selalu ia lakukan alih-alih menolak. Sungguh, Jimin masih terjebak oleh penjara Yoongi. Bahkan Jimin sedikitpun tidak berniat keluar dari sana.

Begitu berhargakah Yoongi untuk Jimin? Entahlah, hanya Jimin dan hatinya lah yang tahu—

Dengan sigap Jimin menahan lengan Yoongi dengan sebelah tangannya, memposisikan Yoongi tepat dihadapannya. Kini pandangan mereka bertemu. Yoongi menatap Jimin bingung, entah kenapa ia merasa canggung sekarang. posisinya sekarang bisa dibilang sangat berbahaya. Dengan kedua tangan Jimin menahan lengannya, tubuhnya yang dengan secara paksa didudukkan dipangkuan Jimin. Dan kedua mata Jimin yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Yoongi merasa pipinya memanas sekarang.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam, menelisik seluruh lekuk tubuh Yoongi dengan teliti. Mengabsen seluruh anggota tubuh Yoongi. Miliknya masih utuh, tidak ada yang hilang maupun cacat— Jimin bersyukur karena itu.

Sedangkan Yoongi yang dipandang dengan intens oleh Jimin hanya bergidik merasa tidak nyaman. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencubiti Jimin hingga pria yang lebih muda darinya 2 tahun itu membebaskannya, membiarkannya bernapas dengan bebas. Jujur saja Yoongi tengah berdebar sekarang.

Jimin tersenyum, perlahan mempertipis jaraknya dengan Yoongi. Mendekatkan wajahnya, mencoba menghirup aroma peach dari tubuh Yoongi yang memabukkan. Jimin dibuat gila sekarang, aroma tubuh ini tak pernah berubah. Dan Jimin suka itu.

Jimin beralih menggerakkan wajahnya keatas. Matanya terpejam perlahan, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Mencium bibir plum milik Yoongi yang terasa manis bagi Jimin yang bagai candu itu.

Alis Jimin terangkat. merasa hanya angin yang didapatkannya, Jimin mulai membuka matanya sekarang. keningnya berkerut samar ketika melihat Yoongi yang tengah mengalihkan wajahnya dengan mata tertutup. Ada apa dengan Yoongi-nya?

"Aku tidak bisa Jimin,"

"Kenapa?"

Yoongi menghela napas, menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya, "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Katakan padaku, apa yang tidak bisa _hyung_!"

"Karena kita berbeda,Jimin,"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin menjelang sore, Kris dengan jaket tebal selututnya itu berdiri bersender pada pilar gedung tua itu. kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada, dan jangan lupa puntung rokok yang ia hisap dimulutnya.

Ia tengah menunggu Jimin, melakukan apa yang pemuda bergestur tegas itu perintahkan kepadanya.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu, namun belum ada tanda-tanda dari pemuda itu datang. Kris semakin menghisap rokoknya dalam, menghembuskan uapnya sembarang arah. Ia lama-lama bosan juga—

"Kau terlambat lagi?"

Kris menoleh, tersenyum miring sebelum merubah posisi menghadap Jimin yang tengah berdiri memandangnya tajam. Kris bisa melihat ada semburat kilat penuh kebencian dari mata Jimin. Dan dapat Kris simpulkan.

Jimin baru saja selesai menghabisi seseorang. Lagi—

"Kau gila Jim,"

Jimin memutar bola mata malas sebelum melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki gedung tua yang sudah tidak terpakai itu. Jimin menggeram sesekali, berbalik menghadap Kris dengan sorot mata tajamnya.

Kris yang melihat itu hanya menggidikan bahunya, mengikuti Jimin masuk kedalam gedung.

"Kau bisa lakukan sekarang," Ujar Jimin datar.

Kris yang tidak mengerti akan maksud Jimin, berniat membuka mulutnya sebelum Jimin kembali berucap dan melemparkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Revolver GEVG-500, kau bisa menggunakannya. Dan ini, target yang akan kau habisi. Kim Taehyung,"

Target? Kim Taehyung?

Jadi, maksud Jimin tentang beberapa hari lalu adalah untuk membunuh? Membunuh Taehyung? CEO D&G? Kris menyeringai dalam diam, Jimin kali ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana posisinya sekarang dan tahu benar bahwa Kris adalah pembunuh bayaran yang handal. Jadi bisa dikatakan, Jimin benar-benar tepat untuk memilih Kris sekarang.

"Wah, Park Jimin. Kau sudah merencanakan ini dari dulu? Bisa kukatakan sekarang, kau benar-benar cerdik. Ngomong-ngomong ada masalah apa kau dengan si Taehyung ini,hm?" Tanya Kris tanpa memandang Jimin, tangannya dengan lihai mengelus pistol yang baru diberikan Jimin tadi, dan mengaturnya sedemikian rupa hingga nyaman dan bisa ia pakai dengan cepat.

_Wow_, bahkan Kris lebih terkesan sekarang. Pistol yang diberikan Jimin adalah pistol yang hanya dimiliki oleh tentara Amerika, bagaimana bisa seorang Park Jimin mendapatkan barang ini? Bahkan Kris yang notabene sebagai sniper dan anggota dari Zorus tidak pernah menggunakan alih-alih memegang pistol seri ini.

Jimin benar-benar gila.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengikuti apa yang Yoongi ingin. Kupikir menghabisi anak ini juga tidak masalah, dan kudengar Kim Taehyung adalah orang yang licik," Ujar Jimin enteng.

"Dan aku sangat yakin, dia dalang dari semua ini," Lanjutnya.

Kris tertegun. _Karena Yoongi?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>To be Continued...<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sobs ;;A;; akhirnya ini jadi di lanjutin saking dilemanya mau lanjutin yang mana dulu ;;-;;

Berhubung sacrifice rada-rada kehilangan feel-nya, jadi dipending dulu utk beberapa saat /halah :p

Yang bingung Yoongi itu sebenarnya siapa dan apa, sabar okay? nanti bakal ketahuan kok :p hehe.

Thank you so much yang udah ngereview dan baca fanfic abal ini, y.k.h.m.i.l.y :**

_thanks to : _****tifagyeomi97**, **Terongnya Jimin**, **Lil Ayas**, **diradesfi00**, **Phylindan**, **YoonMin**, **N-Yera48**, **98Rikeyy**, **Y. Sunshine**, ****GitARMY****, **and other..

yang sider juga ditunggu cuap-cuap kalian ya ;))

Akhir kata,

_Mind to Review?_


End file.
